


Won't You Be My Valentine?

by Serenityreview



Series: The Flash Oneshots [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Belly Burger, Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: Barry asks Eobard out to Valentine’s Day dinner. It surprises the both of them.-A Valentine's gift to my fellow Eobarry shippers.





	Won't You Be My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/gifts), [Metatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/gifts), [Without_Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_Bounds/gifts), [neoneco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoneco/gifts).



> Inspired by this prompt I found on tumblr: “Hey, I know your my sworn enemy and all, but would you like to go out to dinner with me? Because my pizza delivery guy is now dating someone, and so is my cat. So you’re kind of my last choice, so please. AU”
> 
> To everyone on the Eobarry Discord: Thank you guys for keeping me happy and sane through a rather turbulent time of my life.

Barry didn’t realize Valentine’s Day was right around the corner until he finally hit up the campus dollar store and found an entire dictated to pink hearts and chocolates. Then he checked the calendar on his phone. It was Valentine’s Day and he had somehow missed that detail entirely. Well, it wasn’t like he had anyone special to spend the day with. The girl he was crushing on since high school was dating someone else. The guys in his dorm room all had dates planned and were probably not coming back tonight. He was pretty everyone on the track team was dating someone expect for him and it made him feel melancholic. With nothing else better to do (expect for to mope and feel sorry for himself) he made his way downstairs to the small gym in the basement of his dormitory building. He might as well get a little bit of extra training done. He doubted that anyone would be in the gym on Valentine’s Day.

He opened the door to the tiny gym and walked in. There was someone running on the only treadmill. On closer inspection Barry discovered that it was Eobard Thawne. Barry was surprised that a handsome guy like him was running on the treadmill alone in the basement of the dorm instead of going on a date like everyone else he knew. Eobard for his part didn’t even seem to notice that Barry had walked into the room and kept going at a steady pace. Barry turned to leave when Eobard finally acknowledged his presence, “Allen.”

“Thawne,” Barry answered back.

“What are you doing here?” Eobard asked.

Barry raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t that obvious?”

“I meant what are you doing here on Valentine’s Day?” Eobard said.

“It’s none of your business, Thawne,” Barry got defensive. Of course Thawne would poke at that particular sore spot.

“Didn’t you have a huge crush on that girl in high school?” Thawne said, “thought you’d landed her by now.”

It took everything in Barry not to growl in frustration and punch Thawne in the face. Was his crush that obvious? Barry mentally shook himself out of that train of thought. It’s useless to wonder about that now.

“No, she’s got a boyfriend,” Barry tried to keep his voice neutral. He wasn’t going to give Thawne the satisfaction of watching him mope about Iris.

“Hm, what a shame,” Thawne commented lightly as he slowed down the treadmill, “well, I’m almost done with the treadmill. Guess I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.”

And that’s when Barry finally took a good look at Thawne and goddamn it was he gorgeous. Barry always thought he was hot, ever since he met him during a high school track team meet. It was around the time that he discovered his bisexuality.

Too bad Thawne just had to open his mouth and ruin the image with his assholery. Then again that whole team were full of stuck-up rich kids who shat on all the public school kids for not being filthy rich. Thawne was amongst the worst of them. Barry was very surprised when he learned that Thawne was on his university’s track team. He thought the other boy would go to a fancy private college like the rest of his high school. But Thawne never really said anything to him beyond a hello in university. Barry wondered if it’s simply because he had matured since high school or if he still considered Barry to be beneath him and thus not worth talking to.

“Allen, why are you zoning out?” Eobard asked. Barry blinked. He didn’t even notice when Eobard stepped off of the treadmill and stood right in front of him with beads of perspiration rolling down his face and arms. He’s so hot that it’s unfair, Barry thought as his eyes tracked a sweat drop sliding down flushed skin.

“Allen?”

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” Barry blurted out the question before he realized what he was asking for.

Eobard appeared to be taken aback at the sudden question, “Dinner with you? On Valentine’s Day? Are you asking me out?”

“Yes?!” Barry was unsure of himself. 

“Okay, just let me shower and change first,” Eobard answered and walked towards the door, “Where are we having dinner?”

“Um…” Barry struggled to think of a place, “the Big Belly Burger down the block?”

Eobard raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything. He just walked out of the gym, leaving Barry alone to wonder what in the Seven Hells just happened.

-

Barry was still not sure when they walked into the Big Belly Burger near campus and placed their orders at the counter. Eobard had showered and changed into a leather jacket with a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. It was bit of jarring for Barry since he never paid much attention to what Eobard was wearing. Now that he thought about it he was pretty sure he’s only ever since Eobard in uniforms.

Barry remembered just how ugly the yellow tracksuits of the Eobard’s team were and how Eobard was the only one who even remotely pulled the look off. The regular uniforms of the private school Eobard went to weren’t much better. They were this hideous shade of blue and were as shapeless as a potato sack. For such a fancy school they sure had some ugly uniforms, Barry thought to himself and then he heard Eobard chuckle. 

“Oops, did I say that out loud?” Barry laughed, embarrassed. 

“The designer was sleeping with the principal.” Eobard answered as he dipped a curly fry into some ketchup. “Everyone knew that.”

“I see,” Barry said. “What happened to that coach of yours?”

“Which one?” Eobard replied. “We’ve gone through a lot of coaches.”

“The one that was rumored to be sleeping with students and selling drugs.” Barry answered. It was the scandal whispered on the track field, the one the students weren’t supposed to know about.

“No,” Eobard corrected. “One was caught putting spy cameras in the girl’s locker room and the other one was caught pushing steroid use.” 

“Geez,” Barry intoned, “and we were supposed to the ‘bad school’ of the district.”

Eobard rolled his eyes, “You do realize that, Allen, the only difference between my high school and your high school was that my high school had enough money to make problems go away, right?”

Barry shifted in his seat; something about how Eobard said his last name just didn’t sit well with him, “Call me Barry. You are having Valentine’s Day dinner with me, after all.”

“Valentine’s Day dinner at a Big Belly Burger,” Eobard said mockingly.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining when I suggested this place,” Barry retorted.

“I like Big Belly Burger,” Eobard muttered quietly into his drink. Barry almost didn’t hear it. 

“Oh? What else do you like?” Barry asked.

“Steak,” Eobard answered easily, “any beef products really and curly fries.”

“That’s good to know,” Barry hummed, “So why did you come to a public university anyway? I thought public schools were beneath you?”

Eobard shrugged, “Because I wanted to. Besides I’ve been involved in my family’s business since I was 13. I didn’t see the point of going into business school like everyone else in my graduating class.”

“What program are you in then?”

“Astrophysics.” 

“Cool! I’m looking into becoming a forensics scientist,” Barry said.

"Watched too much CSI in high school?” Eobard joked. 

Barry groaned. He heard that joke way too many times, “No, I want to help people.”

Eobard didn’t have a clever response for that.

“You know, I was surprised to see at the gym today,” Barry said conversationally, “I though a guy like you would have a dozen girls lined up for today.”

Eobard made a face, “First of all I’m gay and second of all why are you concerned about my love life?”

“No need to get all defensive. I was just making an observation,” Barry said, “and just so you know I’m bi and single.”

“Huh, good to know.”

Things got little bit awkward after that, Barry still didn’t know what possessed him to ask Eobard Thawne of all people out to a dinner date on Valentine’s Day!

“Hey, why did you say yes to this dinner date?” Barry asked.

“Why did you ask me out to this dinner date?” Eobard retorted.

“Honestly?” Barry answered, “I don’t know. It just came out of my mouth and you said yes so I couldn’t back out.”

“You didn’t even think about it?”

“Nope, your guess is as good as mine.” Barry shrugged. Eobard gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Do you want to get dessert then?” Eobard asked. “You know that new froyo place?”

“The one that’s like a five minute walk from here? Sure.” Barry stood up to put away his tray, “let’s go. It’s not Valentine’s Day without some heart shaped sprinkles and chocolate flavoured sweets.”

-

They walked down to the frozen yoghurt place and Barry finds himself floundering for words. He was going to have frozen yoghurt with Eobard Thawne! He still couldn’t quite believe it, even as they walked inside the shop and pumped their containers full of delicious frozen yoghurt. He even got red and pink heart-shaped sprinkles on his! He felt so giddy that he nearly giggled as they sat down at a table near the back window, away from other couples spending Valentine’s Day together.

It might have been the rush of sugar going to his head but he confessed to Eobard, “I used to have a crush on you, you know? Back in high school.”

“Really?” Eobard’s face didn’t give anything away. 

“You were the only one on your team that could pull off that hideous yellow tracksuit.”

“Thanks?” Eobard said, sounding a bit unsure.

“But seriously though did your principal not even look at the suit designs before approving them?”

“Pretty sure he didn’t care that much about how our tracksuit looked,” Eobard said as he stirred up his cup of frozen yoghurt. “He only cared about keeping his position.”

“By hiring questionable coaches and approving ugly uniforms?”

Eobard snorted, “Who do you think keep all those scandals under wraps?”

“Conspiracy?” Barry leaned forward in his seat.

“No, just greed. He was arrested for embezzlement the day after our prom. The school board members were furious,” Eobard smiled fondly at the memory.

“Wow,” Barry said in between bites of his frozen yoghurt. “Never a dull moment, huh?”

“If you think of that way, then yes, there was never a dull moment,” Eobard agreed. 

Barry grinned and finished the rest of his frozen yoghurt, before licking the spoon clean.

“And since we are doing confessions,” Eobard cleared this throat, “I always thought you were the cutest boy on your track and field team.”

The plastic spoon hit the tabletop with a soft click. Barry stared at Eobard in shock and he could feel his face heating up.

“But I thought you were straight since you were pinning after that girl,” Eobard continued. “So I never bothered.” 

“High school was when I first realized I like guys as well as girls,” Barry said. He still can’t believe Eobard Thawne thought he was cute, “But you were such an ass to me in high school.”

Eobard at least had the decency to look embarrassed by his past behaviour, “Yeah, well, it was high school and I was jealous that I couldn’t get your attention.”

“That’s not a good excuse,” Barry said.

Eobard shrugged and gave Barry a look that said ‘it is what it is, take it or leave it’. Barry considered this new information for a good minute or two before reaching a decision, “Okay, let’s put all that behind us. It was high school and we’ve grown beyond that. I would like to date you, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all,” Eobard grinned and took Barry’s hand into his own, “come on then, the night is still young.”

Barry laughed as his new boyfriend pulled him out of seat and out of the shop. This was going to be the best Valentine’s Day ever.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr page.](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
